Episode 5/Image Gallery
Episode 5/Image Gallery Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu looking at him.png A glimpse of Yuki in the shadows.jpg Akihiko and Haruki in class.jpg Akihiko and Haruki look at each other.jpg Akihiko caressing Haruki's hair.jpg Akihiko choosing The Seasons.jpg Akihiko done showering.jpg Akihiko grabs his mug.jpg Akihiko heading to the bathroom.jpg Akihiko laying on Haruki.jpg Akihiko looking at Haruki laying on the bed.jpg Akihiko looking over at Ugetsu.jpg Akihiko offering to tie Haruki's hair.jpg Akihiko on his motorcycle.jpg Akihiko parking his motorcycle.jpg Akihiko ready for meat.jpg Akihiko seeing Yayoi running to him.jpg Akihiko sleeping on the couch.jpg Akihiko snoring on Haruki.jpg Akihiko waking up from sleeping on the couch.jpg Akihiko walking in the bathroom to see Haruki.jpg Akihiko walking to school.jpg Akihiko, Haruki, and Ritsuka deciding on a band name.jpg Akihiko, Ritsuka, and Mafuyu going crazy over the meat.jpg Akihiko's bike parked.jpg Akihiko's bruise.jpg Akihiko's drum case.jpg Akihiko's drum set.jpg Akihiko's home.jpg Story Image04Ep5.jpg Akihiko's violin case.jpg Art sculptures.jpg Haruki at a concert.jpg Haruki being lost with Akihiko on him.jpg Haruki cutting the ends of his hair.jpg Haruki feeling embarassed with Akihiko sleeping.jpg Haruki feeling embarassed.jpg Haruki feeling very tired.jpg Haruki hiding his face with his hands.jpg Haruki laying on the bed.jpg Haruki looking at Akihiko falling over him.jpg Haruki looking at Akihiko from above.jpg Haruki looking at the papers Akihiko is holding.jpg Haruki meeting with Ritsuka for the first time.jpg Haruki noticing Akihiko on top of him.jpg Haruki opening the door to check if Akihiko is gone.jpg Haruki punching Akihiko to not drink so much.jpg Haruki pushing a sleeping Akihiko up.jpg Haruki putting his hair up.jpg Haruki realizing Akihiko is asleep.jpg Haruki sighing with Akihiko sleeping.jpg Haruki smiling with Akihiko coming in.jpg Haruki taking in what happened.jpg Haruki trying to talk to Akihiko.jpg Haruki trying to trim his hair.jpg Haruki walking with his friends.jpg Akihiko walking up the steps.jpg Haruki taking out his phone.jpg Haruki talking about the band.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he can come in.jpg Story Image02Ep5.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko to be safe.jpg Haruki telling the others about performing.jpg Haruki thanking Mafuyu for the meat.jpg Haruki trying to take a picture of Akihiko.jpg Haruki waving goodbye to Ritsuka and Mafuyu at the subway station.jpg Haruki wondering if they are listening.jpg Kasai thinking that it might be too dangerous.jpg Kedama with the effect pedal.jpg Mafuyu asking if he is apart of the band.jpg Mafuyu giving Haruki a piece of meat.jpg Mafuyu going to play with Ryuu and the others.jpg Mafuyu jumping over a basketball player.jpg Mafuyu liking the song a lot.jpg Mafuyu listening to the song.jpg Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka and Ryuu after making a shot.jpg Mafuyu looking over at his phone.jpg Mafuyu makes another shot.jpg Mafuyu making the basket shot.jpg Mafuyu near the classroom.jpg Mafuyu ready for meat.jpg Mafuyu shaking his head for no finals.jpg Mafuyu shaking his head for not waking up Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu smiling from the amount of fun.jpg Mafuyu taking a shot.jpg Story Image01Ep5.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for the song.jpg Mafuyu with chords.jpg Mafuyu's text of the effect pedal.jpg Music sheets and a phone.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu nodding good bye.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu sharing headphones.jpg Ritsuka arguing with his band member.jpg Ritsuka at the register.jpg Ritsuka awkwardly telling Mafuyu hello.jpg Ritsuka continuing with the song.jpg Ritsuka feeling stopped.jpg Ritsuka looking at the text.jpg Ritsuka performing on stage.jpg Ritsuka performing.jpg Ritsuka picking up his phone.jpg Ritsuka ready for meat.jpg Story Image05Ep5.jpg Story Image03Ep5.jpg Ritsuka realizing that Mafuyu can smile.jpg Ritsuka seeing Mafuyu make the shot.jpg Ritsuka sleeping with his arms on the desk.jpg Ritsuka smiling from the news.jpg Ritsuka surprised to see the text.jpg Ritsuka thinking if they have finals.jpg Ritsuka waking up from the airplane.jpg Ritsuka watching Mafuyu play basketball.jpg Ritsuka with his headphones on.jpg Ritsuka witnessing Mafuyu playing basketball.jpg Ritsuka writing on his music paper.jpg Ritsuka yawning in the hallways.jpg Ritsuka's text to Mafuyu.jpg The barbeque building.jpg The barbeque.jpg The meat on the barbeque.jpg The vocalist quiting.jpg Two people in a fight with Akihiko.jpg Ugetsu welcoming Akihiko home.jpg Haruki lost in space.jpg Shogo calling to Mafuyu and Ritsuka.jpg Shogo and Ryuu wondering if they should wake Ritsuka.jpg Shogo and Ryuu looking over at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka and Shogo shocked.jpg Mafuyu high fiving Shogo.jpg Mafuyu, Ryuu, and Shogo looking at Ritsuka.jpg Category:Galleries